Endless, A Silent Whisper
by TrainOfThought15
Summary: AUish. IchiRuki angst kinda tragic oneshot. Read to understand why. Ichigo, Rukia. And the reason why they can't be together. Read and review and review. Part number something of my IchEmo series.


**A/N: **Made this on a whim, just cause I like the song.(duh) This is kinda sorta AUish, but not really. Heck, I don't really know what this is. Anyways, just read the story. Summary sucks, so don't rely on it too much. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song(however awesome it is), the characters, or this site.(I wish.) I only own the story. I technically don't profit from this(but that's just me. Go ask my classmates.) I'm still poor, so sue me.

**Endless, A Silent Whisper**

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rukia smiled sadly at her reflection in the mirror. She had resigned herself already, hadn't she? She knew there was nothing she could ever do... neither could he. She knew that this woul happen from the beggining of their relationship. She was actually amazed herself that they were able to last this long...

They were worlds apart(despite the fact that she used to sleep in his closet and in her sisters' room.) and it was common knowledge that their relations were taboo. This was inevitable and they knew it..

Yet..

Why did they start in the first place?

She... She doesn't even know why they did. She laughs to herself, a cold and hollow laugh. They were stupid...

But they were in love...

'Love really goes make you do stupid things...'

She held back a sob, holding the dam of tears from flowing out. Truly, the memorie of their time were haunting her, tormenting even. But she couldn't crumble. Not now, anyway

'Hahahaha.. Just bear it and grin I guess' She stopped herself from crying by chanting the thought like a mantra.

'It's the grad ball, after all. I can't cry. I'd ruin my make up.' She resolved. She had to look beautiful for him.. even if for the last time. Grabbing her purse, she went out the window and headed straight to the school.

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

_The night belongs to us  
We're caught in a world of our own  
We cling to the hope it would change for us  
Is it in vain? Is it too late?  
Why did it have to be you than I.  
I heard the news today._

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ichigo sighed again for the millionth time that day. He moved his feet to a better angle to prop him up some more. He sighed again. What else was he to do? He can't really do anything to stop her from going. If it was any other occasion, he would've laughed at the state he was in.

'And I call myself strong.' He grimly thought to himself.

But what can he do? He was just a substitute shinigami, not even a fully-fledged one. His views and comments meant zero to nothing to the Soul Society. His only job was to do their earthly biddings and what not. He was just a lowly pawn, after all.

Still, he cannot deny the hurt he was feeling.

He sighed, again. He smiled grimly and dusted his pants off.

'No need worrying myself over something I can never hope to undo. I just gotta live like this never happened.' He thought, giving himself some assuramce amd fake confidence. He's used to it. After all, he spent most of his life without her.

He fixed his shirt and picked up his coat, dusting it in the process. Then, he headed for the school.

'I know I can do this. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, for cryin' out loud!'

Happy with his assurance, he picked up the pace.

However, he can't get rid of the twinge of pain he experienced every time he said those words.

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Is this the beginning of our last dance?  
Once around the floor, can we do it again?  
I feel the thrill from words we say,  
I love you._

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

She arrive just in time for the ceremony to start. Though it was a grad ball, they weren't required partners, much to her relief.(albeit she would've felt better if there wasn't a ball at all. ) She took a seat in one of the tables that were prepared. Everyone from their batch were there, and they were all overjoyed that they were now officially graduates. They smiled at her and she smiled back, her customary smile. She was envious.

'They all live such... blissful lives...' She thought, feeling melancholic. 'I wonder how it feels like to have a normal life?'

She could only guess what it would've been like.

She was so deep in her thought that she didn't notice him approaching her until he was just two feet ahead of her. Her heart clenched and skipped a beat at the same time. This was a bad time for them right now. She was trying to let go of him, dammit! And the easiest way was to have no contact at all.

Ah, but they're in love.

And you do the most stupidest thing when you're in love.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her in his gruff yet sweet tone. She nodded dumbly, all the defences she had put up self-destructing in an instant. He led her to the dance floor, not knowing whether to run away or just let him do what he wants.

Her mind went blank when he held her so dearly as they danced.

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Embrace so much tighter  
This could be our last together  
Heaven sheds tears for the wounded hearts  
Our forever has been torn apart_

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I..Ichigo..." She managed to sputter out after a few minutes into the dance. "Th...this is wrong... We... we can't do this."

He looked at her with his amber eyes and she stared back. She felt her heart shatter at what she saw.

His eyes... they weren't the same. They were... dull... like he was dead. There was despair and grief inside them, like he was dead. She bit her lip.

"I know." He answered her in a voice that was filled with nothing but sadness. "But... let me hold you one last time... before you walk out of my life..."

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Our vast religions  
Won't help us answer  
What was pre-destined for us to have  
Since long ago.  
It's hopeless_

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

She hesitated slightly before giving in to his last request. Although she tried her hardest not to, she felt herself slowly melt in to his embrace.

She could only hope and wish that this moment would stay forever.

He dove in for a kiss, the most bittersweet one he ever had.

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

_The world it turns with us  
Hold me in closer, don't let go of me  
Now we close our eyes and let go to the night  
The night we feel alive._

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

She pulled away from him and his lips as the music ended, determined to go before her resolve turns to ash, but his hand grasped her arm firmly. She didn't look at him, afraid of what it might do to her. She tried to pull her arm free again, but still he firmly kept his hold.

"Will we ever meet again?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse and rough. She could feel him trembling, and she guessed that he was close to tears. A long pause that seemed to stretch to an eternity for the both of them ensued. She can't answer him. Anything but that question.

"I-I don't know." She managed to choke out. The noises surrounding them were drowned out by their silence. It was only broken by the sound of something snapping apart, which they fail to realize were their hearts.

She tried again to get away from him, succeeding this time. She ran away from him and headed straight for the exit. He didn't try to stop her. This time, he can't do anything. All he could do was whisper.

Whisper only to himself...

Whisper only to the wind, hoping it reaches her...

Whisper...

"Goodbye..."

And like that, she disappeared from his life...

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Is this the beginning of our last dance?  
Once around the floor, can we do it again?  
I feel the thrill from words we say,  
I love you._

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N:**Kinda Sad one-shot. The song was by urbandub(plug-ins...) Sorry for those who are waiting for an update to Hazy, I haven't updated yet. Anyways, Review and review! As usual, flames will be sent to the kitchen for cooking.


End file.
